JesikahJade Marchesa
by LittleMissAngel94
Summary: Jesikah-Jade AKA JJ, is a fifteen year old with alot on her plate at the moment. Read and hopefully you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story has nothing to do with the mediator but I needed a category and Laura said this one so yeah.. XD BYE! enjoy and review plzz thx xx  
**

**Chapter 1**

I sit at my desk with my eyes fixed on the plain sheet of paper lying in front of me. It was strange how ideas never came to me in class but always after. The room was noisy and stuffy, and I couldn't seem to concentrate on the topic at hand. Mr. Ward was correcting tests at his desk completely oblivious to the fact that the students he was supposed to be teaching were running riot in front of him.

There was a knock at the door and everyone immediately rushed to sit at his or her tables, in fear that the headmaster was the one who was knocking.

Mr. Ward rose from behind his desk and walked over to open the door. Everyone visibly relaxed to find that it was only Mrs. Hannigan, the vice principal. Most people liked Mrs. Hannigan, for she was not as strict as the headmaster. I felt my spine straighten as I noticed who was standing next to her. Nathan Jacobson. I hated Nathan with a passion.

He eyed me closely with his dark brown eyes, seeing the irritation on my features.

Mr. Ward nodded and turned to face the class, "students, I am pleased to inform you that Nathan here is now joining our class."

My jaw dropped. No. Anyone but Nathan Jacobson. I would rather pull every strand of my hair out one by one than even sit in the _same room_ as him.

Mr. Ward scanned the room for Nathan to have a seat, "now lets see, Nathan, there's one spare seat over next to JJ. Go and have a seat so we can resume with our work."

Oh no. Why did the last spare seat have to be next to me? At first he grimaced at the very mention of my name, but then an evil grin crossed his features slowly. I was certain this class was going to be the worst class I have ever been in the entire time I have been at St. Martha's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been 2 long days since Nathan joined our class, and I was on the verge of killing him.

I was waiting for Kella and Amber next to our Oak tree. It wasn't 'our' tree as such, but we wait there every morning and afternoon for each other to walk home or into school.

Kella was the first to arrive, having dyed her hair another shade of brown for the fifth time in two weeks. "Hi JJ!" she greeted me merrily, "seen Nathan this morning?" she teased.

"No, and I hope I don't," by my tone she got the message that I was not in a good mood for talking, especially about Nathan Jacobson.

The silence grew deeper between us until Amber arrived right on the bell. I decided to apologise to Kella, as she was only teasing, and she _was_ unaware of the source of my negativity.

I also decided to ignore anything that Nathan did for the rest of the year, simple and easy.

I hurried along the corridor because I was now late to home-room, and Miss Quinn had warned me that another late would result in an after-school detention.

I was rushing so much that I didn't notice several books in a clumsy pile sitting on the floor next to an open locker door, and before I could stop myself, I was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling with a very sore bum.

"Ouch" I murmured to myself, sitting up.

"Hey, JJ, whatcha doin on the floor?" I looked up to see Nathan Jacobson standing over me with his notorious half smile.

"Tripped" I mumbled, knowing it was pointless to lie, for although he acts stupid, Nathan isn't a complete moron. I had prepared myself for being laughed and ridiculed at, but instead he sighed and held out his hand to me in order to help me up.

I took his hand awkwardly and he hauled me up quickly. He was surprisingly really strong. "Umm... thanks, Nathan."

"Don't worry bout it, JJ. You better hurry up or you'll be even later to home-room than you already are," and with that he walked off in the other direction, whistling softly to himself.

I looked at the locker that had previously been wide open and the spot where the pile of books had been. The books were gone and the locker closed. It was Nathan's locker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I held my breath as I knocked on the closed home-room door, waiting for my fate.

Miss. Quinn opened the door, and the expression on her face changed from a warm smile to an icy stare, "how very nice of you to grace us with your presence, miss. Marchesa," she said sourly "I presume you will be joining me after school on Wednesday", She stated, a flash of triumph came into her eyes as she said this and I knew for certain that she was glad that I had screwed up something so she could punish me.

I sat at my desk feeling rotten knowing that I had to inform Mama about my invitation for Wednesday afternoon.

She would of course side with the old hag and say that I must face the consequences of my actions.

Since Monday, I had desperately tried to get out of my after school by sucking up to Miss. Quinn, but so far it hasn't worked. I swear she has it in for me.

I made my way around the library building shivering and swearing. It was not only the coldest day in my entire life, but I had to stay back until 4.30pm. I did manage to reach the detention room without catching frostbite, so I guess that was a bonus.

I walked into the room only to find there were absolutely no people in there. No, wait. There was another person. Nathan Jacobson. He was sitting up the front for once with a piece of paper in front of him and a blue pen in his hand.

Miss. Quinn greeted me in a bland voice and told me to sit next to Nathan so she could keep an eye on both of us by just having to look up from her desk.

I took a deep breath and sat down at the table next to him. Miss. Quinn came up and handed me a lined piece of paper and instructed me to write a 500-word essay explaining why arriving late to school is unacceptable behaviour.

I couldn't think of anything to write. The heading was the only thing that came into my head. I was always a shit essay writer and everyone knew it.

Suddenly a folded piece of paper landed in the middle of my page, I grabbed it and dragged it underneath the desk in fear of Miss. Quinn noticing. I unfolded it carefully, trying not to let it crackle. It was a note,

**Sooo bored**

**Whatchu in 4?**

I grabbed my pen from the desk and lent the paper against my leg, writing,

_Arriving late to homeroom AGAIN._

_Geez can't they give us more lee-way??!!_

The note was passed between us several times,

**Tell me bout it…**

**I got busted cheating on a test**

**Its bull I so wasnt cheating!**

**She thought I was just bcoz I had writin on ma hand**

_She's such a doush I h8 her_

_Hey, Q: y r u tlkin to me?_

**Meh…**

**Does it look like there's any1 else 4 me ere 2 tlk to?**

**And technically im not tlkin 2 u…**

**Im writin 2 u... lolzz**

_I guess ur rite…_

_Its just, we've always h8d each other nd now_

_Suddenly ur bein friendly?_

**Is it a crime 2 b friendly?**

**nd 4 the record, I don't h8 u.**

Miss. Quinn stood, informing us that we could leave. I shoved the note in my jacket pocket, glancing sideways at Nathan and then I left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I arrived home half an hour later, taking my time just in case Mama forgot about me having the detention and I would then have to re-explain.

I entered the room as quietly as I could, trying to escape into my room before she noticed that I was home. The latch on the door clicked softly, and mama poked her head around the corner from the kitchen, "Hi darling!" she greeted me, coming across the room and locking me in a bear hug, "Nonna's here, sweetheart" she whispered into my ear. Great, every time Nona came we ended up in one of our massive fights, and I usually got the blame for the whole thing. 'Nonna's older now, JJ' 'behave yourself, JJ', those are just _some_ of the things I get drilled into my head by Mama when Nonna visits.

I scowled and groaned softly to myself, "behave yourself, young lady, you know how Nonna gets now that she's older" said mama.

I walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge, smiling as genuinely to Nonna as I could manage, _"il benvenuto a casa, tesoro" _said Nonna, she always greeted others in Italian, even though her English was very good, "_ciao Nona" _I returned her greeting. I sat at the table opposite her, putting my apple down on its surface, I eyed Nonna suspiciously, knowing criticism was about to slip through her lips, she sighed heavily and pushed her chair back, standing suddenly, "Anita, walk me to thee door" she said to my mother, "ok, Ma. Say goodbye to your Nonna, JJ." She told me. I stood and kissed my Nonna on each cheek before grabbing my apple and juice and retreating into my room.

Lying on my bed in my room, thoughts rushed through my mind one after the other about my week so far. Monday I received my first detention, and I completely embarrassed myself in front of Nathan, Tuesday I tried sucking up to Miss. Quinn to get out of detention, and Wednesday I arrived at detention only to find Nathan sitting next to where I had to sit. He sent me a note and for a whole 5 minutes of my life Nathan Jacobson and I were 'friends'.

I had three questions:

1. Why has he been so nice to me?

2. Why was I so embarrassed about tripping in front of him?

3. _Am I going crazy??????_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's officially my birthday today. Fifteen baby! YEAH! WOO!

Mama got me a new IPod, and Nona left my birthday present behind when she left yesterday.

I'm now walking in the gates of school, and the first person I see is Amber running at full speed towards me, screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JJ!!!!" I dropped my bag just in time before she smashed into me hugging me. I laughed to myself knowing it was typical of Amber to do this. Kella came running up to me too and we were suddenly in a group-hug giggling and talking over one another.

We walked over to our Oak tree and collapsed onto the grass still giggling. We eventually calmed down and started talking and joking around. Kella got me a mini clutch with a compact inside, and Amber got me some huge heart shaped sunnies with a beautiful heart necklace to match.

We decided to go over our spelling words one last time before 1st period.

I was testing Kella with the book resting on my lap when a small pale pink rose fluttered over my head and landed in the middle of the page, "Happy birthday JJ" I spun to look directly up at Nathan Jacobson. "Thought you'd like it soon as I saw it" he said, and with that he quickly bent down and kissed me on the cheek before jogging off to meet up with his friends.

My shock must have been noticeable on my face, for when I turned back to Kella and Amber, they were both grinning widely, "you're bright red!" Amber said trying to suppress laughter, "No I am not." I tried to lie unsuccessfully. I opened my new compact and looked into its mirror, and to my utter horror my face looked like a ripened tomato!

The bell thankfully rang after that and I grabbed my books and rushed off to home-room saying my farewells to Kella and Amber quickly and quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

OK. I'm officially confused about Nathan. One minute I completely hate his guts and the next I feel like going up to him and giving him a hug. One minute we're friends, the next, enemies. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT???!!

At the moment I'm in English, sitting next to him, I'm not sure were we stand, and as I look up from my work I see out of the corner of my eye that he's looking at me again. He's been doing that quite a lot lately. I return his gaze, staring deep into his beautiful green eyes. Funny how I never noticed them before, they were like glinting emeralds. He suddenly smiled and my heart skipped a beat and I was so shocked about my reaction to him smiling that I almost forgot to smile back.

Damn. I could see what was going to happen. I would fall for him and he would have to let me down gently when I ask him out and humiliate myself. Who was I kidding? This guy had no feelings for me whatsoever, he just wanted to be friends, and I was determined not to be hurt by a stupid moron like him. Why was I even worried about this? I wasn't going to fall for him! A note landed on my desk, and for a second I didn't want to open it, fearful that the note was from Nathan, and I didn't want to stir any feelings sleeping soundly inside of me.

**Hey JJ…**

**Watchu up to?**

_Um same as you Nathan, work._

**Not necessarily, coz im not working.**

**U shld noe that! :P**

_Lolzz…_

_Then wat r u up 2?_

**Nuthin, that's y im sendin notes 2 u.**

_O haha very funy._

**Yup. Im a regular comedian.**

The note ended there as Mr. Ward grabbed the piece of paper from between my fingers rather abruptly. Nathan and I looked at each other, knowing that he was sure to read out the note in front of the class. Although I don't quite understand why I care so much if the note is read aloud, it's not like it has anything on it that would be taken the wrong way by gossipers. It turns out he's in a good mood today and with a disapproving look in my direction, he briskly walked to the paper bin and threw it in. Thank god.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lunch time, the only time of day when I can chat to my friends and not have to worry about anything.

I was lost in thought when Kella nudged my leg with her foot, both her and Amber staring at me, "JJ I've been trying to get through to you for ages! Where's your head today? The lights are on but no one's home!" I shrugged and straightened my spine. I didn't realise how stiff I was from leaning against the tree trunk for so long.

Amber gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it and looked across the oval towards the boys playing footy. I noticed Nathan in the crowd, running to get the ball from another team mate to score a goal. He momentarily looked away and saw me staring, and his left arm went half way up into the air, waving at me. I lifted my arm to return it, when the ball flew across the oval and smashed him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

I gasped aloud and jumped up, unable to think of anything else than the image of Nathan getting hit with the football. I ran over to the growing crowd of people with Kella and Amber hot on my heels.

The teacher on duty was immediately on her radio for the nurse to come down to the oval, and I could see Nathan's friends crowding the closest, one of them apologising profusely.

The net of people around Nathan was growing, him being the next topic for gossipers. He saw my face between the heads of people and lifted his other hand slightly to wave at me, managing a smile.

I smiled back, but I knew this was entirely my fault. Why did I have to be looking at him when he was ready to catch a ball coming at him a million miles an hour through the air? Stupid, JJ, very stupid…

Nathan's off school for a week, with a badly dislocated shoulder and a small hair-line fracture in his collar bone.

Stupid, JJ… This guy'll hate my guts when he gets back.


End file.
